Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image sensor of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 includes a light waveguide, which guides light to a photoelectric conversion portion, in an insulating layer on a substrate including the photoelectric conversion portion. The light waveguide is formed by forming an opening in the insulating layer on the substrate and embedding, in this opening, a material having a refractive index higher than that of the insulating layer (to be referred to as a high refractive index material hereinafter). In this solid-state image sensor, one pixel includes two photoelectric conversion portions, and focus detection is performed by using a signal obtained from each of these portions.